


Unexpected

by song_of_scrios



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Mpreg, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a surprise for the crew and Ianto is a bit shocked! <br/>The entire thing is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. News News News

Ianto was busy brewing coffee as usual, making sure that it was utter perfection. There was a loud crash from above in Jack's office and Ianto peeked up to see Jack storming out the door and running down the stairs only to run back up them again back into the office and out of sight.

Just as Ianto was reaching for Jack's favourite glass he head the man's booming voice.

"Ianto I would like a word with you… in my office."

He walked up the stairs and didn't even question the motives of his Captain.

Below them Gwen, Tosh and Owen whispered.

"Do you think he's going to be okay? Ianto couldn't have done anything wrong could he?" Tosh put her hand to her mouth as the sound of the door closing echoed around the hub.

"Teaboy probably did something wrong in their little sexcapaids." That earned him a slap on both arms, one from Gwen, the other from Tosh.

"Anyway I hope it's nothing s-"

"WHAAAAAAT!" Ianto's voice permeated through the office to where the three were standing.

"Do you think we should…"

"No Gwen, if it does turn out that Ianto is having relationship problems we best keep out of it." Owen put out an arm to stop Gwen. She put her hands on her hips.

"You know, I think that's the most intelligent and heartfelt thing that's ever come out of your mouth.

They laughed as Owen tried to shut them up just as the door opened above them. Ianto stood there for a moment. He looked pale ad woozy as if he were about to fall over.

"Ianto are you alright?" Tosh asked just as Jack emerged with a reserved smile on his face.

"He's fine, the shock just set in. They're always fine after a while."

"I can't believe it… It's really true though…" Ianto made his way down the steel steps then over to his coffee station. He flopped down on the red couch and laid a hand over his face.

"Jack, are you one hundred percent sure?" Jack walked over to his lover and sat down next to him.

"Ianto, 51st century tech is hardly ever wrong; I'm sure." He took Ianto's hand in his own and pulled him close to kiss his forehead.

"You said this happened before. How did…"

"I got shot." Ianto sat up with eyes wide and frightened.

"B-but it wasn't my fault! The guy shot everyone in the building. At that time I didn't come back to life… but it was the future and the doctors were able to help me. They said I was lucky."

"So what if you get shot this time? What if you die and so does it?" Ianto pushed away from Jack. He felt pain rise in his chest. "I know you'll come back to me but…"

"Jack what is all this about?" Gwen stepped forward, her question hung in the air."

"Ianto is going to take over for me for a little while. I'll be indisposed, most likely I'll stay here. Although I'm going to have to get a 51st century doctor here…" Owen stepped forward.

"How come Teaboy gets to step in? Why not-"

Tosh elbowed him in the side.

"Owen, Ianto knows the ins and outs of the hub and is the only one other than me with access to the archives for good reason. No offense but since you opened the rift and let the big blue devil out I've-"

"I thought you forgave me for that?" Owen scoffed.

"I did. But there are more pressing issues to deal with. I don't think I'm clear for time travel so you have to stick around while Ianto gets me my doctor."

"Are you sure that's wise to send me?"

Jack laughed. "I'll send you to the right time. You just have to mention my name"

"Jack what's going on?" Gwen looked confused while Jack beamed with happiness.

"There are going to be two new additions to the family in about six-seven months." Ianto smiled softly. He couldn't help but be happy.

"Who are they?" Tosh asked excitedly.

"We're not sure yet. They need to be born first." Ianto responded in his soft, happy tone.

"What do you… no… really?" Tosh covered her mouth and jumped up and down in glee. "Oh my god! This is so wonderful Jack! Ianto, I'm so happy for you both!"

"I'm still confused." Gwen looked from Jack to Ianto.

"Gwen I'm going to be a father." Ianto spoke in a breathy voice.

"And guess who the budding with life mother of twins is!" Jack spoke in a singsong voice.

She was dumbstruck.

"Was I really the only one who knew that was the case after Ianto's little upset moment?"

Gwen was in awe. "Oh sweet lord… But how does that work?"


	2. Afterword

"Lex get your hand out of that cookie jar or so help me god I'm going to send you out on Weevil hunt with Owen." Ianto stood with his hands on his hips in the small kitchen of the underground hub.

After Lexington "Lex" Mathis Harkness and his twin Rose Annemarie Jones were born Jack made it a mission to expand the hub.

Even though they were essentially married Ianto didn't mind that Jack never properly married him. That didn't stop him from putting the rings on their fingers.

"Aww Dad… I won't do it again I swear!" Lex made a toothy grin that rivaled Jack's classic smirk.

"Wuaahhhhh help me!" Rose ran past Lex and hid behind Ianto, her hands pulling his green apron around her.

Half of her blonde hair was tied up by a pink ribbon. Jack came around the corner with its match in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Aww Rosie don't be like that. Pink looks good on you."

Jack looked as young as ever while Ianto was already showing signs of age; mainly by the graying of his hair.

"Jack if she doesn't want pink then you shouldn't force her."

"Daddy, can I have blue please? I don't like pink…" She looked up at Ianto and batted her eyelashes with a delicate pout on her lips. He smiled and turned her face towards Jack. Ianto arched his eyebrow.

"Can she have blue Jack?"

"How can I say now to this face?" Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek and picked up Rose and carried her away.

"How about we pick out a new dress that matches your blue ribbons?"

"Why are girls so picky?" Ianto turned to see Lex with a cookie in hand.

"Lexington…"

"It's a cookie worth Weevil hunting." Ianto sighed.

~

Jack let the hologram fade out. That was a memory from ages ago.

It had been almost a hundred years since Ianto had died. He had truly saved Earth. And Jack couldn't have been more proud.

An alien pathogen had begun to kill the children of Earth. They demanded sacrifices. Ianto had let the radiation bomb off while using himself to bait them. The radiation killed him.

After that Rose and Lex had gone with the Doctor on some wild adventure. Owen was still around; semi-immortal as ever. Tosh had made herself the defense system, making her own mind part machine. Ianto used to say that something of the cybermen could be salvaged for good. Toshiko's systems were the result of that thought.

Gwen and Rhys had long since left Torchwood; their younger generations now part of the team.

Jack looked down upon the cryo-box that held Ianto. He hadn't aged since that day. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pressed his lips to the icy surface.

"You will never be just a blip in time Ianto Jones… not to me…"


End file.
